The present invention relates to an anti-kink apparatus made from synthetic material for cable plugs for computer systems, in particular, where the cable projecting from the plug is guided through an articulated element which tapers in the direction of the cable and which is elastically bendable towards at least one side owing to recesses provided in the material and which is adjoined by a casing provided for encompassing a part of the plug.
Anti-kink apparatuses of the kind mentioned above in cable plugs are commonly used to prevent cable breakages caused by bending at a too small radius. This is of major importance in cable plugs, in particular, for communications networks such as computer systems where minute plugs with a plurality of extremely thin copper wires or glass fibres ensure the worldwide standardized connection norms for telecommunications and data communications connections.
Anti-kink apparatus of this kind are either molded in with the plug and cable or, after the wiring, placed on the plug from the cable side and interlocked or glued.
In either case the plug becomes unusable after a fault or changes occur in the connection and it has to be exchanged, including the feed line and anti-kink apparatus.